Jem's Story
by jemkitten
Summary: Jem run's away and finds love.
1. Lonzie

Jemima's Story By Jemkitten 'Why dose the world think I have to be perfect? The real only queen I can rely on is my BFF Rumple. Only if I had a tom like everyone else. I fell so left out of everything! Every party, I to young, even if I can go there is NO one to dance with! I sit there while everyone has a blast. I wish that I could just be alone with one true love that would last forever!' Jemima thought as she was walking home from school. 'That's what I'll do!' She thought. 'I'll run away like Grizz did and they won't let me back in... I'll just leave a note and I'm off!' Jem knew that this was what would be best for her but she would miss her only true friend Rumple.  
When she got home she ate a BIG meal, packed, left a note, and she was off. It was about 11:00 at night when she left so she knew no one would see her. Jem had no idea where she was heading to but she tried to get VERY far away.  
"Jem!!" Rumple yelled the next morning. She cocked her head at the note, and then read it. It said: Dear whoever is reading this right now,  
I Jem have run away do to my feelings and heart. To my dearest friend Rumpletezer I leave all the things I left behind unless I return.  
Sincerely,  
Jemima "Oh my gosh." Rumple said out loud. Then she ran off to Old Dude. "Oh my Rumple. She has run away! We must find her Macavity is on a killing spree again!" Old Dude trembled. He gathered all the jellicals and told them. Most of the toms had to go right away to look for her.  
Meanwhile Jemima finally was in the middle of nowhere, when she found a small but comfy, and cozy cave. She looked in, and there was nothing at all. So she went in, and laid her mattress, sleeping bag and personal belongings down. She set it up just like her home. She sat down and started reading 'The Sound of Meow', when someone ran in. He looked at her and cocked his head. "Um, hi?" Jem said. "Hi! I'm Alonzo, but you can call me Lonzie." Lonzie said. "I'm Jemima, but you can call me Jem." Jem said. "Well get your stuff packed it's supposed to pour down tonight. Come on follow me!" Lonzie said. Jem got her stuff and ran after him. "Um, where are we going?" She asked. "Just follow!" He responded.  
It was about an hour when they came to a dead end. "We're stuck." Jem complained. But Lonzie ignored her. He bent down and opened something in the ground. Then pushed a button. They came down steps into a fully lighted house. "Welcome to my secret house Jem! Make your self at home." Lonzie said. "Wow! Who did this?" She asked in awe. "I did." He said. Jem's eyes lit up and she suddenly had a feeling that she had never felt before. Love.  
  
No sooner had she unpacked, Lonzie came in with fresh trout, lettuce, and water. "All fresh!" He gleamed. They ate together and when they were done he asked her why she was here and from where. She told him the whole story. Then she asked him. "Oh my parents abandoned me here when I was VERY young." "Oh... I'm sorry." "You shouldn't be." He had been all alone for years. 


	2. Found and Saved

They spent the next 3 weeks together having a blast without anyone coming into the cave. Then one night when Lonzie was cooking, and Jem was singing when they heard paw steps. Jem quit singing and Lonzie came out. "What's that?" Jem trembled. "Shh." He said. Jem ran over to him, and he put his arms around her. He felt her shaking. "Come on." Lonzie whispered. "Jem... Jem!" The voices called. She ran to Lonzie and followed him. They came to a trap door but they were too late. Rumple, and Misto were already in because Misto opened it with his magic. "JEM" Rumple yelled. Misto shot at Lonzie with his magic. Lonzie flew back against the wall. "What was that for!?!?" Jem yelled as she ran to Lonzie. "I was trying to protect you!" Misto yelled back. "I'd be dead by now if haven't met Lonzie... He practically saved my life!" yelled. "Oh sorry." Misto said. Then he waved his hand and Lonzie was all better. Eventually Rumple and Misto convinced Jem to come back to the junkyard with Lonzie. When they arrived back, everyone cheered and welcomed Lonzie warmly. They got Lonzie settled in then showed him around. "Lonzie this is: Bomby, Demi, Cettie, Rumple, Viccy, Cass, Electra, Exotica, and Jelly. These are SOME of the queens. Now SOME of the toms are over here and they are: Mongo, Munko, Pouncey, Tumbles, Misto, Tugger, Plato, and Old Dude." Jem explained. "Nice to meet you all!" Lonzie said. Later Misto was talking with Lonzie while Jem was playing tag. "You know you should really ask Jem to the ball with you... You can tell she likes you." Misto said. "I'd actually like to. But are you sure she likes me?" Lonzie asked. "Positive" Misto responded. So Lonzie went up to Jem and said "Um Jem... Will you come to the ball with me." He asked. "I'd LOVE to!" Jem yelled. She thought 'This is the best day of my life!' Later that week at the ball Jem was in a baby blue strapless dress and Lonzie was in a tux. It was about an hour into the ball when Demi stopped and yelled "MACAVITY!!!" Everyone yelled, ran and hid. "Who's that?" Lonzie asked Jem. "Let's just say he's one of the toughest cats around." Jem said. "Oh." Lonzie said. They hid in the stereo when all the toms were beaten except Lonzie the queens tried it but most got slashed away. Jem shot out and Lonzie yelled "NO JEM!!!" Jem looked back but got hit in the head VERY hard and flew backwards into the pipe. "NOOOOOOO!!" Lonzie screamed. He shot out and started to attack Mac. Once Mac had enough he flew away. By then everyone one was a little better except for Jem. Everyone came out cheering but Lonzie ran strait into the pipe. Jem looked up at him slowly and said "You're my hero." "You're my one and only true love." Lonzie whispered. Then bent down and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. It was the most romantic kiss in the world and as she kissed him she thought 'No this is the best day of my life!' While Lonzie leaned up in said "I love you Jemima." "I love you to Alonzo ever since I saw you." Then leaned back up and kissed him back.  
The End! 


End file.
